Pretty Girl Is Suffering
by Seyensay
Summary: The girls finally have a chance at peace and they are so happy about it and are completely relaxed but then a new danger approaches which is a huge disappointment for the girls. There's also another problem. It's not in their world. Ami X Kabuto
1. How Did This Happen?

Pretty Girl Is Suffering, But Is Standing Strong

Ami X Kabuto

Sailor Moon X Naruto

Chapter 1

How Did This Happen?

"Ami-chan! Chotto matte(wait)!" Tsukino Usagi called out to her best friend, well one of them, Mizuno Ami. Ami turned around and waved to her friend.

"Ohaiyo(good morning), Usagi-chan! You're early today!" Ami exclaimed happily to her goofy yet idiotic friend.

"What do expect?! With the festival and all!" Usagi exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, dropping her bag on the floor. Ami giggled at her friend's excitement. It's been quite peaceful ever since they detroyed all their enemies, and they love that.

"Minna! Chotto matte!!" They turned around to see another good friend of theirs, Kino Makoto, the tomboyish and the tallest of all of them.

"Ohaiyo, Mako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed excited giving her a peace sign. They walked together to school and helped out in the festival.

* * *

Aino Minako was setting up for the talent show she has today. Her dear friends, Hino Rei, Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, and Kino Makoto, were not able to come due to the festival and the fact that it was during school; which is what Minako is grateful for so she doesn't have to do any homework. She tested it with a song called, "Baby Baby."

"_I love you, Baby baby! RAITO keshite, Baby baby! Kisso wo shite, Baby baby! Romance Kizuite... HORA kakuretenaide... HORA hajimaru wa!"_Artemis, he beloved guardian cat danced happily toward the song as she practiced. Good thing it wasn't the song she wasn't going to sing, but _C'est La Vie._

Hino Rei had just dropped off Chibiusa, AKA Rini, because her so-called mother is to pathetic and lazy to drop the poor girl to school. '_Ugh, Usagi... Why are you so irresposible?!' _Rei thought while rubbing her temples and walked her way to her private school.

* * *

"_Hu, hu, hu... Tsukino Usagi; Sailor Moon... Kino Makoto; Sailor Jupiter... Aino Minako; Sailor Venus... Hino Rei; Sailor Mars... And the intelligent, Mizuno Ami; Sailor Mercury... She will be a tough one to break through..." _A dark figure smirked devilishly at his assistant.

_"Shall we perform the forbidden justsu; Orochimaru-sama?" _Orochimaru smiled evily and looked toward Uchiha Sasuke; his future vessel and the last of the Uchiha Clan.

"_Let's have them panic a bit, eh, Kabuto?" _Kabuto smirked and left to receive a few sacrifices.

* * *

"Ne, mama; what're you doing?" Diana asked Luna, her mother.

"Well, we have to be very aware in case danger comes. The girls are too relaxed."

"Mama, that's only because the bad guys are dead, we should have fun and relax! We shouldn't look for danger." Luna looked toward the pale blue kitten and smiled goofily.

"I suppose so! Now let's--!" The monitor began beeping rapidly and the two looked at the monitor quickly. "Oh no... I turn my back for one second and already there's trouble." Diana cried a bit.

"So much for having fun..."

"Quickly! Diana get Chibiusa; I'll get the girls!" They jumped out of the window and telepathcly, she contacted Artemis. "_Artemis! Trouble!" _

"NOW!?" Minako looked toward Artemis.

"Eh?"

"Minako-chan! Trouble's afoot!" Her eyes widen and nodded sadly.

"Just when you thought it was all over..." She replied sadly and quickly followed Artemis out of the Auditorium.

* * *

"Kuso! Naze?! Naze?!" Rei yelled angrily as soon as Luna had told her the news.

"I don't know, someone in this universe must really hate us." Rei just frowned and ran to Ami's school; something tells her that Ami might be in trouble in the future.

* * *

"Uwah! This is so hard! Why'd we choose this?!" Usagi complained as they were taking their break from their couples project.

"Because, you won't stop whining how I'm so boyish with the basketball idea and how you don't want to learn anything with math with the hoola hoop Ami-chan had; which was really cool by the way." Ami smiled happily.

"Arigato, Mako-chan!" Usagi stared at Ami, she is always so happy unless she's hurt because she fell in love or that whenever her friends are hurt. But besides that, nothing can get Ami down.

"Well, your idea is pretty good, I mean look at all the couples already! That is so adorable!" Makoto exclaimed admiring the couples with a toothpick in her mouth. Soon after, a window broke and gusts of wind came inside the building, destroying almost everything. "What the hell?!" Makoto screamed surprise. Ami's eyes were wide.

"D-Don't tell me..."

"Iie! Not more danger!" Usagi screamed, but their prayers weren't answered once they looked outside of the school building. People were running and screaming and a 15 foot monster was standing in the middle of the school property. It was an ugly looking monster alright, almost like a dinosaur. It was like a T-Rex mixed with a Rino. With the standing part of the T-Rex. It's eyes had some kind of symbol inside it, but none of the girls could see it from where they were standing. It shot its arm toward the window they were looking through and grabbed Ami.

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!!!!" Ami yelled from the shock of being and grabbed and the thrust of it.

"Ami-chan!!"

"Mars Fire... IGNITE!!!!" Fire blasted to the demon and it quickly lets go of Ami, who began to fall, until Tuxedo Kamen, Chiba Mamoru, caught her.

"Ah! Mamo-chan!! Arigato!" Usagi exclaimed toward her future husband.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled toward her who was already in her Mars outfit. Ami seperated from the demon and they began to transform.

"Jupiter Power!" Makoto threw her wand which powers began to take form. "Make up!" Her uniform dispersed in mid-air and lightning covered her body as the top and skirt began to form around her body. Gloves came first though as she raised her arms. Her skirt and top were formed and she waved her hands over her feet to reveal boots. Lastly, her tiara was placed on her forehead with the green emerald in the middle of it. Sailor Jupiter has appeared.

"Mercury Power! Make-up!" Mizuno Ami did exactly the same thing Makoto did except her body was covered with bubbles and the skirt and top came first. Aqua formed both her gloves and boots. Ami's tiara is similar to Makoto's except that her emerald is blue.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" Usagi's, leader of the Sailor Senshi, transformation was a bit special. Her body was covered in ribbon and her outfit had more detail with a colorful bow and her center piece is was her heart. Her tiara is the same as everyone else's except pink.

"I'm the Sailor Senshi fighting for love and justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon! I will punish you!"

"We'll all punish you! We're the Sailor Scouts!" Rei exclaimed lining up with Sailor Moon as did all the other Sailor Senshi.

"Keh, why would Orochimaru-sama want with these girlies?" Uchiha Sasuke was on top of the demon.

"Dare?!" Usagi yelled at him. Sasuke simply scoffed.

"Not worth my time, it's pathetic."

"Nande!? Who do you think you are, smart mouth shrimp!" Makoto yelled at him. "Jupiter Oak! Evolution!!" Leaves attacked Sasuke which was all cut suddenly. Sasuke never lifted a finger. Or did he? "N-Nani?!" Sasuke spat a leaf.

"Exactly, not worth my time."

"Then what do you want?!" Ami yelled at him.

"I don't usually take orders, but I had nothing else to do." The demon once again grabbed Ami and she screamed from the shock. Sasuke down towards her and stared at her. "What does that snake man want with you?" Ami glared at him but in her mind she asked herself _'Me? Snake Man?'_

"Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled then she formed her magical being powers and striked, "Cosmic Moon Power!!!!!" The beam of light was deflected by Sasuke who simply glared coldly at Usagi. "H-How?!"

"U-Usagi-chan!" The demon continued to crush Ami's body in it's large hands. It became dark and Sasuke looked into the sky.

"Already?" He disappeared and all went black around everyone including the demon. They all fell into a dark sleep only to be waken by light in a large forest, seperated by each other.


	2. New World

Pretty Girl Is Suffering, But Is Standing Strong

Ami X Kabuto

Sailor Moon X Naruto

Chapter 2

_New World_

A/N: Nyan: how people from Japan think a cat makes; I think... It's also used in a cute way; for example: "Tegonyan." Because this Japanese boy is considered childish and adorable.

Ne and Oi: They both mean hey, but sometimes ne would mean "right" or "huh". When using oi; is just like calling. For example, "Oi! You guys! Over here!" Or "Oi... It's your turn..." For ne it would be "Ne, how do you eat a riceball?" Or "That is the answer, ne?" or "So that's how it's done, ne?"

Ami was shaking lightly by someone, she slowly opened her eyes to meet coal black ones behind glasses.

"Ne, daijoubu?" He asked her while she slowly got up.

"Ano sa... Hai... Where am I?" Then her memory came back a bit, the demon, the young boy, and her friends. "U-Usagi-chan!" She got up quickly and looked around.

"Oi, you should rest, here, let me take you to my village." He lifted Ami up bridal style, causing her to blush a bit.

"M-Matte! What are you doing?!" She asked him suprised.

"It's best not walk from where we're going; your body is bit weak and also, you might not notice it, but you have a lump on the right side of your head."

"E-Eh?! H-How did you know!? How do you know!?" Ami asked surprised and a bit exposed.

"I'm a medical-nin; I examined your body before I woke you up and you were pretty bruised up." He said with a smile, Ami blushed a bit. She also noticed she's no longer in her Sailor Senshi outfit. They soon came across a village nearby. "This is my village, the Sound Village." It looked so peaceful and quiet, but there was something about it that was a bit ominous. He took me down and led me to a nice home. "This is my house, it's not much; but it can provide well." He said kindly. Ami sat down on a couch and looked out the window. "By the way, my name is Yakushi Kabuto. You?"

"Watashi no namae wa Mizuno Ami desu." Ami said facing him. He placed his hand just above her heart not even touching it and Ami could see a greenish glow coming from his hands. "Eh?"

"Daijoubu, if I heal you from your heart, your body will heal a lot better."

"Arigato..."

* * *

"Ami-chan!!" Usagi yelled through the thick and confusing forest.

"Ami!!" Makoto yelled together with Usagi.

"Aminyan!!" Everyone looked at Minako.

"Did she just pull an Usagi?" Rei asked Makoto and Usagi glared at Rei.

"Oi! I'm still here!" Usagi yelled at her.

"Whatever; we still need to look for her!" Rei walked ahead of them and was almost attacked by a small shuriken. "Kuso! What was that?!"

"Who's out there!"

"Bring it on! We can take you all on!!" Ninjas surrounded them. They were wearing green vests with a leaf insignia on it. Some of them weren't wearing it. They all had masks on but the ones with armor had an animal mask. "Kuso! What the hell are you?!" Makoto asked taking back her hands.

"Minna! We can't let them get in our way! Also we're outnumbered! There's only one thing to do at a time like this!" Usagi stated bravely. She took in a deep breath and began running away; far, far away... "RUN!!!" The girls began running next to and behind Usagi. Rei jumped on her big head.

"Baka! You left us behind!!!!!!" Rei yelled at her.

"Some leader you are!!!" Makoto yelled angrily.

"Just run!!!!!" They began to run faster; leaving the ninjas with a very confused face.

"I don't think they have anything to do with Orochimaru..." One of them said.

"Oh, ya think?!"

The girls where now in the middle of the forest. Gasping for air.

"Chikusho!! I think we're completly lost right now!"

"Grah! Usagi! We could have asked them to help us!" Rei yelled at her with dangerous cat like eyes.

"Oh yeah... We could have, ne?" A dark aura was glowing around the girls.

"BAKA!!!!!!" They all smack her on the top of the head. Minako hit her with a slap; Makoto with a fist; and Rei with a paper fan that came out of nowhere.

"Sakura, over here! I see someone!" Yamanaka Ino yelled for her rivalry friend, Haruno Sakura, to look at the people she found. Sakura came over to Ino's side. They were dressed in strange clothing and one of them was crying annoyingly from the hit she got from her friends. Sakura and Ino sweat dropped.

"I think they're lost..." Sakura jumped down scaring them.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!! HOW ARE PEOPLE JUMPING THAT HIGH FROM A TREE!!! Well, I can do that, but EVERYONE!?"

"Eh? Are you lost?"

"Sugoi! Normal people!"

"What do you think we were?" Ino asked leaning against the tree she and Sakura were standing at.

"Escapes from a mental hospital who have no idea what should be going on in the world." Usagi stated bluntly.

There was a long, long pause.

"...That's what basically happened..." Makoto explained the situation a bit.

"What did the boy look like!!?? Maybe he's one of our enemies!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Let's see... He should be about your age... Dark bluish black hair... Cold eyes with some weird red thing in them..." Sakura looked down when Minako mentioned "cold eyes" and "red."

"Ah, Sakura-san. Nani?"

"Iie... Iko!" Sakura yelled jumping to her feet. "Our village isn't far from here; so let's go!" Ino looked at Sakura sadly; she understands so much how Sakura feels about Sasuke so she gave up on his love a long time ago. But it hurts her to know her friend's hurt.

* * *

Luna and Artemis were walking around Konohagakure with no idea where they were going. Children came up to them petting them and they were enjoying their company.

"Kawaii! They're so cute!" One the girls exclaimed

"Un, demo; what's with the moons on their foreheads?"

"Who cares!? They're adorable!" Luna and Artemis purred. Someone picked Luna and practically squeezed the life out of her.

"Uwah!! I love pandas! But this kitty's adorable!!" Artemis looked up a bit scared; it was girl. Two buns on the top of her head and and pink chinese like shirt.

"TenTen! We must practice now! Gai-sensei is waiting out in the field!" A boy with a green spandex out yelled to the girl in buns; Artemis shielded his eyes from the disgusting look of him.

"Just wait! I want to play with the cats!" The girl, now known as TenTen, yelled at him.

"TenTen! You're killing the poor thing!" He yelled at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Uwah! Gomen nasai!"

* * *

Ami was resting on the couch after she was healed by Kabuto, where they really are is in Orochimaru's lair; it's an illusion. Something that Ami wasn't able to see. A piece of Ami's hair was in front of her face and Kabuto moved it a bit; then he felt a strange pulse inside him and took his hand back. His eyes widened and bit and he quickly left. He walked over to one of Orochimaru's victims and began one of their latest experiments. Immortal soldiers. He hopes this time it would actually work so that his Orochimaru can conquer Konohagakure and the other rival countries they're in war with. As he continued mixing the chakra poisoned chemicals together, he didn't concentrate. He's took shocked to concentrate.

"Kabuto." Kabuto turned around to see Sasuke behind him.

"Nande, Sasuke-kun?" He asked with a totally fake and sinister smile. He doesn't know the feeling he had, and he doesn't care at the moment. He's just going to make sure Orochimaru wins in everything.

* * *

The three of them were outside of an office, in the center attraction. They looked at the monument of all the other faces of men who were all old. Three of them were pretty good looking, but Usagi said the third one was pretty ugly; causing a girl with black hair, named Shizune, to stare at them in shock and a small hint of anger.

"Who are those girls, anyways?" Tsunade, the fifth hokage, asked the two.

"We have no idea. But they have some strange chakra flowing through them. Ne, Ino." Sakura said to both Ino and Tsunade. Ino nodded her head in a yeah sort of way.

"I sense that too, keep an eye them girls, or... How about a mission? With Naruto to be exact!" She exclaimed in a plotting sort of way. As if on cue, Naruto barged into the office a bit pissed looking.

"Obaa-chan!!! I want to go on real mission this time!! It's getting way too boring around here!!!" He yelled at her. Sakura hit him hard on the head leaving a bump.

"NARUTO!!!! URUSAI!!! DON'T YELL LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF THE HOKAGE!!! CHA!!!!" She yelled annoyed and angrily at him.

"Just in time, I was about to give the three of you a mission!" She stood and took out a map and plastered it on the window. "This mission is a spy mission, do whatever it is necessary to gather information on the Otogakure. As in, get information from Orochimaru! See what you can sniff out. Hatake Kakashi will be with you; just in case. You'll have three female escorts, if something bad happens; don't hold back. If they were to get injured, protect them." They all bowed and agreed to the mission before Sakura left the room after Naruto and Ino Tsunade called out to her. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around to face her. "If you see Sasuke, don't lose control and cry. Stay concentrated on the mission." Tsunade said sternly. Sakura bowed and left the room her facial expression saddening.

* * *

Ami woke up to see Kabuto putting down a hot bowl of miso and tea. Kabuto smile toward Ami.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked kindly and Ami smiled toward him.

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu!" She took the bowl in her hands, "Itadakimasu!" She took a sip of them warm hot delicious soup. She put it down politely and turned toward Kabuto. "Ne, Kabuto-san... Ano... Can you tell me where I am?"

"Hm?"

"Truth is, I don't think that I should be here... So, arigato for keeping me safe. But I must go." She stood up and bowed politely. Kabuto smiled toward her.

"Okay, I understand. Please be careful though!" Ami smiled and bowed once again and left his house. As soon as she left, Kabuto's face dropped. He wasn't supposed to let her go. But something in him wanted her to go... He has to admit that she was cute; but was she that cute that he was able to let her go like that? He as hell hope she wasn't THAT cute. He needs an excuse to bring her back. One of the messengers came to Kabuto from behind. "Nani?" He asked annoyed.

"Kabuto-sama; Tsunade has given a mission to Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hatake Kakashi to spy on us." An idea shot through his head. And he smiled.

"Wakkata ne; I'll make sure they won't discover anything."

"Hai." The messenger bowed and left. Kabuto smiled but it disappeared when he realized something; he doesn't want the blue haired girl hurt.


	3. Surprise Attack

Pretty Girl Is Suffering, But Is Standing Strong

Ami X Kabuto

Sailor Moon X Naruto

Chapter 3

_Surprise Attack_

**I forgot to mention Chibiusa-chan and Mamo-kun in Ch. 2. They were at the fight between the ugly monster thingy and I forgot to mention them, so now they're here.**

"Ne... Why do we have to come?" Usagi complained while having a piggy back on Kakashi's back, who was quite annoyed with her constant whining.

"Usagi! Urusai!" Rei yelled at her; hitting her at the top of her head.

"Itai!!! Rei-chan!! That hurt!!"

"Then learn to shut up! Baka!"

"I'm not stupid! Bossy!"

"You want a piece of me?!" Usagi got off Kakashi's back and began to argue with Rei, again. The fifth time in 20 minutes. They all sighed and sat down waiting for the two to stop fighting.

"I thought you guys are friends..." Ino said lying down next to Sakura.

"We are, they're just_bad _friends..." Minako said sighing leaning on Makoto's back. Kakashi silently read his book patiently.

"Why do they continue to fight so much? Even the comments and arguments are off topic..." Sakura said sweat dropping.

"CATS ARE CUTER THAN CROWS!!"

"DON'T YOU INSULT MY CROWS!" Naruto sweat dropped and just stared at them in a very dense way. He then stood up suddenly.

"GRAAAHHH!!!!! WE'RE NEVER GONNA FINISH OUR MISSION WITH THESE TWO HANGING AROUND!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Makoto and Minako sighed, knowing it's going to take even longer; thanks to his big mouth.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rei and Usagi asked glowering over him. Than an argument began with the three of them.

"GRAH!!! NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled while scratching her head annoyed. Kakashi sighed annoyed with all the yelling and messaged his temples; he can't read his book with their yelling.

* * *

Ami walked around the village; it was night time when she arrived at the Otogakure and it was pretty with lights. But for some reason, she feels as though it has become a gang zone.

"Ma'am, you should leave the village." And elder woman told her, coming up to her.

"Daijoubu, I'm sure I'll survive." Ami said and walked away; leaving the village. _I need to find Usagi and minna before anything else. My senshi power isn't enough... _Ami thought while looking at her Senshi pen.

* * *

Usagi, Naruto, and Rei have finally stopped fighting after a good 30 minutes and they resumed walking. Except that Rei and Usagi had duck tape over their mouth. Why _not _Naruto? He started the fight once. They arrived outside of Otogakure and Naruto and Sakura began to have daylight nightmares.

"Hm? Sakura, Naruto? Daijoubu?" Kakashi asked his two students who were shaking at the thought of one of their previous missions. Sakura was about to leave Konohagakure until Jiraiya came with a mission. They were being chased by hookers and gamblers because Jiraiya wouldn't pay their expensive prices.

"W-W-W-W-We're f-f-f-f-f-fine..." They both said simultaneously. Makoto looked out at the village. She senses something about it and turns to Rei, who's mouth is no longer covered with duck, nodded her head. Usagi got off Kakashi's back and walked over to them, along with Minako.

"Ami-chan was here." Rei said closing her eyes.

"It's definitely Ami-chan, she's the only one with this kind of energy, besides us." Rei said looking out into the village. Minako gasped and Ino fainted.

"Eh?"

"Oh! Nothing! Gomen ne!"

"What happened to Ino?"

"She does this all the time, she faints when she senses something very dangerous is going to happen." Sakura says smiling and Minako twitches for a split second. Rei stared at Minako. _Who do these guys think they are?_

* * *

Ami is now in the middle of the road alone. She's pretty full and in good shape, thanks to Kabuto's medic chakra. Ami walked over to a tree and took out her small computer. _I forgot about this, I haven't been using it in awhile. If I use this, maybe I can find Usagi-chan and the others. _They destroyed their communicating cellphones, finding no use of it anymore after the Sailor Stars have left. She looked toward it and typed complicated codes and soon found where they are. Just on the outskirts near Otogakure Village, about at least 3 to 2 villages to get there. She's about 4 to 3 villages away from Otogakure which means she's about 7 to 5 villages away. She sighed and walked back to where they're located.

They walked around the first town toward Otogakure. A man came up to Makoto drunkily.

"Oiii... Sexy... How would you like to party?" Makoto tick marked. Kakashi sighed and was gonna ask the man to leave her alone until Makoto, who lost her temper, flipped him, picked him up one last time, and threw him hard on the ground.

"Don't fck with me." Makoto said dusting her hands off. Naruto looked at her wide eyed and his mouth dropped. Kakashi nearly dropped Ino from the shock of her actions. A chalkboard with a picture of an old man plus hitting on Makoto equaling a skull as Usagi pointed at each picture.

"Makoto has a temper problem and hates it when old men hit on her, especially when they're drunk..." Then she flipped the imaginary chalkboard over and revealed a picture of Makoto following a group of cute boys. "Although Mako-chan is really boy crazy..." She flipped it again to show a raving Makoto. "She hates to be messed with." The chalkboard disappeared and everyone sweat dropped except Makoto who cracked her knuckles and were glaring at the perverted drunks.

"Eh... Sou kaa..." Sakura said, still afraid of Makoto's raving actions. They continued to walk through the village and continued to the next town.

* * *

Ami rested at a small shop and ordered odangos with a warm cup of tea. She sighed after a sip of her tea.

"Daijoubu?" An elder looking but kind woman asked her after Ami sighed.

"Ah, hai! I'm just very tired is all." She said taking a small bite of odango. She finished it and paid but then she stopped by the bench and fell to her knees._ A-Atashi... Won't move... _Ami can't move at all, it's completely numb. She looked over at the corner and saw a blur of someone. _Iie... Poison? _The man cupped his hands on her cheek.

"Don't worry, this poison won't kill you. Just to make you numb. We need a few experiments to do with you, kawaii. So just sleep now..." He said sadistically with a smirk Ami began to become drowsy and blacked out.

* * *

Rei lightly gasped and the three girls, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi, looked back to her.

"Ami-chan... Something happened."

"Rei, daijoubu. Ami can take care of herself, you've seen what she can do."

"You're right... What do you think? Minako?" Minako flinched and tried to look solemn.

"It's okay, Ami will be alright..." Usagi looked at Minako suspiciously, finally noticing.

"Un... Ah, Minako I need to see your Senshi pen. We need to see if we can call Ami-chan." Rei said sternly and seriously.

"Er.. Hai... Demo, should we do it in front of them?" She asked pointing to Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Daijoubu, demo... Minako-chan... You don't usually hesitate when it comes to this..." Makoto said looking at Minako sternly who gulped.

"Look, we should keep going we'll find Ami..!" Minako was slapped by Rei. "Ah!" Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi looked back surprised.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked Rei surprised.

"Quit acting, chikusho!" Makoto yelled at her.

"Oi, get out of her body; now." Rei said glaring at Minako who grunted a bit and intertwined her fingers. Blue looking energy came out from Minako's body and back to Ino's who woke up. Minako fell down and Makoto caught her.

"Who do you think we are?! Morons!?" Usagi yelled glaring at them. Sakura was taken aback.

"Nice try, we don't fall for crap like that." Makoto said helping the now awaken Minako up. They each glared at each other. But then they were suddenly surrounded by Otogakure Ninjas. They all looked from side to side. The ninjas attacked and Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi guarded the girls.

"Usagi-chan!!" Rei yelled toward Usagi, who nodded her head and raised up her talisman.

"Moon! Prism Power! Make-up!!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!" Each of them transformed into their Senshi outfits.

"I'm the Sailor Senshi fighting for love and justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon! I will punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, making her signature. Minako came up behind her in a chibi form shaking her hand no.

"Usagi-chan! We're not in Tokyo anymore!" She exclaimed and Usagi simply blushed. Makoto and Rei sighed and they ninjas came after them.

"IKO!!!!"

* * *

When Ami woke up she was lying down on a table tied up. Her arms and legs bound to the table. She looked to her left and her eyes widened.

"Chibiusa!!" Ami exclaimed then looked to her right. "Tuxedo Kamen!" She exclaimed and tried to move. "Nn!" Two men came to her side and she saw two on Chibiusa's side and two on Mamoru's. "What are you doing!?"

"I small experiment, we want to see how well our transforming experiment will work. Let's see if we can make you... A Sea Monster..." One of the scientists said with a disgusting smirk.

"Iie!!" She exclaimed closing her eyes. She heard a loud boom from inside the cave and a few sand particles came down.

"Hm? Aoishi, go see what that was! And hurry! We must need to be together when trying this experiment!" The scientist yelled to a man, now known as Aoishi. _Someone, anyone. Please save me..._

* * *

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" Thunder and leaves mixed together attacked the enemies. Rei's talismans had barely any effect; it's usually used for demons.

"Venus!" Minako kissed the palm of her hand. "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" A chain of golden heart slashed at the ninjas who fell down. Rei then sensed something about the ninjas. She focused and hit a specific ninja who then turned into ashes.

"Sou kaa! Jupiter! Aim for blue pale blue ones!" Rei exclaimed pointing toward them. Makoto nodded and tried again.

"Supreme Thunder... Blast!!" A huge bolt of lightning hit only the pale blue ninjas who then turned to ashes. The ninjas retreated after the last one. Rei walked over to it and touched it.

"Sailor Moon, come here." Usagi walked over to it, as did Makoto and Minako. "Ashes..." Rei said and prayed for the souls.

"Revival..." Sailor Moon said, remembering Queen Beryle.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Someone is trying to create an army of the undead." Minako said, dead serious.

"U-Undead?! Like zombies?!" Naruto exclaimed shocked.

"Hai, whoever is doing this must have a lot people to sacrifice, probably a whole army or such." Rei said explaining.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura looked toward her teacher.

"It could be..." He said, no longer in a joking mood. "Let's go, I have a small hunch that this might be about our mission..."

* * *

One by one, someone disappears until the leader scientist.

"Matte! Matte! Don't you kno--Agh!!" He yelled in pain as a silver haird ninja came into Ami's view.

"K-Kabuto-san!" Ami said weakly, but relieved. Kabuto simply smiled and untied her and her friends. He helped her stand up.

"Mizuno-san, daijoubu?"

"Hai, arigato."

"Ami-chan! I don't know where Diana is!" Chibiusa exclaimed, "Also, I don't know where Usagi-mama is!" She exclaimed worried. Mamoru hugged Chibiusa tightly.

"Daijoubu... We'll find her..." Ami sighed. _How could I have let my guard down like that? It never happens... _

"Mizuno-san, I think it's best if we go back to Otogakure..." Kabuto said and Ami nodded her head.

"Hai."

Kabuto carried Ami back with Mamoru and Chibiusa. _Hopefully, the plan worked and she truly trusts me. Also, with the experiment we have for those scientists... We're unstoppable. _He led them back to the illusion home and left as soon as they fell asleep. Kabuto came back to the lab to create more of the experiments and was interrupted by a messenger. "Nani?" He asked annoyed.

"The girls were able to the defeat the ninjas!"

"Nande?!" He exclaimed wide eyed.

"What now?" Kabuto scoffed.

"We need their blood... At least a small part of it so that they're attacks will the same rate as how ninjas kill them."

"D-Demo, don't we want them to be immortal."

"If they managed to kill them permanently, then there's nothing more we can do! We're running out of time!" He yelled at the messenger.

"Hai, I shall report to Orochimaru-sama." The messenger left and Kabuto sighed frustrated. "Chikusho...!"

_Hai, arigato..._

His face soften when he saw Ami's face planted in his mind. Then he slammed his fist on the table causing the glasses to shake violently.

"Iie!! I refuse! I will not fall... For the blue haired Senshi!"


	4. Ami! Get Away!

Pretty Girl Is Suffering, But Is Standing Strong

Ami X Kabuto

Sailor Moon X Naruto

Chapter 4

_Ami! Get Away!_

**I'm not much of a Sailor Moon fan; I just like making crossover couples with them. Such as this one. So some information might be wrong, so I'm really sorry for this. I also apologize for the ending. It probably makes no sense and the fact it's corny.**

It's late at night now and Ami has woken up. Chibiusa was sleeping on top of Mamoru. She had afew sniffles and her eyes were slightly swollen from crying. Ami's look saddened. At the moment they can't for something could happen to them again. She got up and looked for something to cook. She should at least cook for everyone, especially for Kabuto, who's always rescuing her. She decided to make some oden and had the perfect ingredients for it. The moon was really bright from where she was standing. In her eyes, it's truly beautiful.

"Sugoi, ne?" Ami jump a bit and looked behind her, Kabuto.

"Ah, Kabuto-san. You scared me." Ami said placing her hand to her heart.

"Heh, well, you shouldn't cook like this. I might accidentally mistake you for my wife." Ami blushed a bit. She looked deep into his eyes soon getting lost in it. She snapped at out of it when she noticed the water boiling and began to chop the meat. _H-He was only joking! He can't really mean it like that!_

* * *

"Minna, I'll take watch tonight." Kakashi said sitting up in the tree. They all went to sleep except for Kakashi and Usagi, who stared into the fire. "Daijoubu?" Kakashi asked her jumping down.

"Ami-chan, one of my dearest friends... I'm scared that she might be in trouble. We never seperated this long from each in the time of danger. We're always together when it comes to danger or fighting. Even outside of our crime fighting lives, she's there..." Usagi said, tears nearly coming. "I don't even know where my Mamo-chan is or Chibiusa..." She said finally, covering her face with her knees.

"Ne, what is the story about you "Senshi"?" Kakashi asked. Usagi looked at him, then at the moon.

"It all started with the moon..." Usagi said having a dreamy look on her face.

"Moon? You mean your name?" He asked.

"I guess you can say it like that... There used to be a palace on the moon, a peaceful palace; no war or anything like that. Queen Serenity, and her daughter Princess Serenity, me."

"Eh?" Kakashi stared at her.

"Hard to believe I actually came from the moon, ne? I was shocked when I found out too. I'm actually Princess Serenity Reborn. Anyways, everyone I know love at the moment are connected to my past life. Mamo-chan; Prince Endymion of earth. Ami, Princess of Mercury; Rei, Princess of Mars, Minako, Princess of Venus, and Makoto, Princess of Jupiter. They all protect me from the danger that lurks in the darkness of the Negaverse. It's all destroyed though when Queen Beryle attacked the moon kingdom to have the love of my Mamo-chan." Usagi continued to stare at the moon, her home. "Okaa-sama managed to save us, yet destroy us. But she gave us another chance and we were reborn. My guardian Luna was also okaa-sama's guardian. I learned how everything is from memories that Luna gave me." Usagi said but then her eyes gouged out. "OH NO! LUNA!" She yelled waking everyone up and Rei and her getting into another argument. Kakashi stared at the senshi. _From the moon? Well, at the moment, I'll believe anything._

* * *

Kabuto was called to Orochimaru after eating Ami's oden; which he pretty much liked.

"Kabuto... They're getting closer..." Orochimaru said sitting in his "King" chair.

"Hai, what shall we do?" Orochimaru smirked devilishly.

"Make sure that the Kyuubi and his ninja friends are seperated from the Senshi. That way the Senshi of ice won't get distracted as she fights Naruto." Kabuto smirked.

"Hai." Kabuto left the room Orochimaru was in and frowned. _I don't want her to get hurt though, Orochimaru-sama..._

* * *

"Yosh! Iko!" Naruto exclaimed energetically.

"Naruto, calm down! We shouldn't be excited about this mission. Get serious!" Sakura scolded and Naruto simply scoffed.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm serious! Don't worry!" He yelled energetically once again. Everyone looked back at the site and Rei was praying by the fire.

"Rei-san, we should go now."

"Don't bother her, Ino-san! Predictions she makes are true and it always helps us!" Minako whispered toward her. Rei's eyes were closed waiting for the right most to ask and threw a small amount of holy salt. _Who will our next fight be against? Will there be a surprise discovery?_She opened her eyes slowly and saw things she wished she would never see; her first battle will be against a man with silver or grayish hair and wearing glasses. The next one nearly made her faint. She saw and heard Ami. She nearly fell down but held herself up with her forearms.

"Rei-chan!? Nani!?" Usagi asked, helping her friend up.

"A-Ami-chan! We might fight... Ami-chan!" She exclaimed with pure shock in her voice. The Senshis' eyes were wide.

"Yada, there's no way! Ami-chan would never fight us! Never!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Kakashi said leaving already. Makoto glared at the back of his silver haired head. _Baka no Hentai-teme._

* * *

"Ami-san." Ami looked up from a book she found in the shelves.

"Hm?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Kabuto said a bit sadly.

"Nande?"

"I need you to help fight off some enemies."

"Eh?"

"Gomen ne, but we're one of the targeted villages of the land; and we don't have much protection. I understand if you don't want to fight..."

"I'll fight." Ami said with no hesitation.

"Hm?"

"It's the least I can do after you helped Mamoru and Chibiusa-chan." Ami said with a smile. Mamoru joined into the conversation.

"I'll help. You're going to need it, ne?" Mamoru said with a sly smirk.

"I'll help! Too!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"Arigato, minna." Kabuto said. _Perfect, heh. This is too easy._

* * *

They arrived at a small secret seeming hide out in the middle of the forest. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and Minako began to dote on him.

"Aww!! I little pugs! They're so adorable! You're so cute!" Minako exclaimed and Pakkun tickmarked.

"I'm not cute." He said and all went quiet. Minako ran behind Makoto.

"I-IT TALKS! I-I-IT TALKS!!" She exclaimed frightened. Pakkun sweat dropped and sniffed the air of Orochimaru's lair.

"Yosh, no traps, Kakashi! Good luck!" Pakkun saluted and 'poofed' away. Down the stairways they went and came to two tunnels.

"Which way?" Minako asked.

"Yosh, We'll have the Senshi take the left." Kakashi said. "You guys are stronger together, ne?" He asked them and they nodded together. "It's settled then. Iko." They took their seperate ways and as soon as they all entered the tunnel it immediately slammed shut. Makoto ran toward it and tried to punch a way out.

"Well, they know we're here then." Rei said walk forward and letting Usagi catch up. They soon came into a huge opening at the end of the tunnel. At the other side of the opening was the man with silver hair. "YOU!" Rei exclaimed. "You kidnapped Ami-chan didn't you?!" She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Kidnap? I'm afraid you're mistaken. She willingly came with me."

"You probably hypnotized her or something if she's going to be fighting us in the future!" Usagi exclaimed.

"You must have saw someone else's future than, Serenity." He said with an evil smirk and look on his face. Usagi glared darkly at him. "I won't let you hurt Ami-chan! We're going to save her so get out of our way! Moon Prism Power!"

"I don't know what your plan is, but you're in the way of saving Ami! Mar Crystal Power!"

"Ami-chan will not take your side! Venus Crystal Power!"

"Go to hell and give back Ami! Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

* * *

"Chikusho, this really stinks, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled in the dark tunnel.

"Urusai!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Shh!" Kakashi said now coming out of the tunnel into an open grassy area. There stood a blue haired girl, a tall man and pink haired child.

"Hm?"

"Are you the guys we have to fight!?" Chibiusa asked pointing at them. Kakashi's face grew serious.

"I guess we are. Minna! Careful, they have strong and powerful chakra!" They all took up a fighting stance.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Kakashi's eye widened, as the otehr three gasped.

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"MAKE-UP!" Ami has her senshi outfit formed as well as Chibiusa's.

"M-Matte! You're Ami-san!?" Sakura exclaimed confused. Ami flinched a bit.

"Nn! Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami exclaimed throwing a large whip shape of water. They all dodged, how the fight is planned was that Ami went against Sakura and Ino; Naruto against Chibiusa and Mamoru against Kakashi.

"Matte! Why are you helping Orochimaru?!" Sakura asked dodging Ami's water whip attacks.

"Orochimaru? I never heard of him..." Ami said stopping.

"This should be a bit easy." Kakashi said glaring at Mamoru.

"You think it's going to be easy?" Mamoru asked holding his cane in front of him.

"Oi... I don't wanna fight a small girl..." Naruto complained. Chibiusa tickmarked and kicked his face.

"Sailor Kick!" Chibiusa yelled angrily and flipped back. Naruto fell down and got back up with a boot print on his face. "Well then I'm not going easy!" Chibiusa took out her Pink Moon Stick. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She exclaimed as a chain of hearts began to go through Naruto body and it felt as though it tickled him. He bursted out laughing on the ground.

"Bwahahaha!! That's the best you can do?!" Chibiusa tickmarked.

"Mamo-daddy!!" Chibiusa yelled toward Mamoru who jumped back after giving Kakashi a good kick. "Team Attack! Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack!" Chibiusa yelled sending both Kakashi and Naruto flying. "Yosh! I'm warmed up! Iko!"

* * *

"Venus Crescent Beam! SMASH!" Venus's symbol blasted at Kabuto who dodged it no problem.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled leaves swarming around Kabuto. He simply 'poofed' out of it then kicked Jupiter in the stomach.

"I never go easy on anyone." He said smirking. Jupiter coughed up blood. Usagi held her Crystal wand up in the air.

"Moon Healing, ESCALATION!!" She exclaimed but it had no affect on him.

"What was that?" He asked smirking. Usagi was taken aback a bit. _He's too strong! And we need to save Ami-chan as soon as possible! _

"Usagi-chan!" Rei yelled toward her friend holding talismans. "Go save Ami-chan! We'll take care of him! Daijoubu, we'll be alright!" Rei said throwing it at him. "Iko!" Usagi nodded but was blocked by Kabuto.

"You actually think I'm going to let you go so easily?" She looked down at his hand and it looked as though there was a glow energy forming around it. He nearly struck her in the stomach if she hadn't moved quickly. "I won't let you get to her. I'm going to make sure you die right here."

* * *

"How can you fight for Kabuto?! He's the bad guy! Not us!" Ami was taken back as Sakura said that.

"Th-That can't be! He saved me twice already! A bad guy wouldn't save their enemy more than once!" Ami yelled. And from getting distracted. She was held by Sakura and Ino used her Shinranshin no Jutsu on Ami but then Ami quickly switched herself with Sakura and Sakura took the blow and began to attack Ino. Ino immediately undid the jutsu. Ami formed a harp of water and started her water attack. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ino and Sakura were both hit by the attack.

"S-Sakura-chan! Ino!" Naruto yelled toward them receiving a kick from Mamoru.

'Naruto, they'll be alright don't get distracted!" Kakashi yelled at him. Naruto quickly got up.

"Kuso... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone of himself came up and began to form the Rasengan. "RASENGAN!" He yelled aiming it toward them.

"Chibiusa!" Mamoru quickly picked her up and jumped away from the attack. He took out a poisonous rose and aimed it toward Naruto's arm. Smack, and it's a hit.

"CHIKUSHO!!"

"Naruto!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!" Water continued to hit and injure them. _What are we going to do now?_

* * *

"IKO!!" Rei, Minako and Jupiter attacked Kabuto at the same time. By the time he managed to block all of them Usagi had already left the area._Chikusho!! I won't let her see her!! _Kabuto ran after Usagi but not before knocking out the other senshi. Usagi ran as fast as she could through the tunnel and saw her best friend, fighting... Against Sakura and Ino. Her Chibiusa and Mamoru fighting Kakashi and Naruto.

"AMI-CHAN!!!!!" Ami looked to her right and her eyes widened.

"Usagi-chan!" Mamoru and Chibiusa stopped and turned to face Usagi.

"Usagi-mama!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"MAMA!?"

"A-Ami-chan...! N-Naze?!" Kabuto came from behind Usagi and kicked her, sending her flying for Mamoru to catch.

"Usagi!"

"Ami-san, step back!" Kabuto yelled then the whole building began to collapse.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled but they were seperated again. What added to the nightmare was that Kabuto held her in his arms. "AMI-CHAAAANNN!!"

"Usagi! We have to go!" Mamoru yelled.

"I can't leave Ami-chan!!" She yelled. The other Senshi came out from the right as well and ran to her.

"Where's Ami-chan!?" Makoto exclaimed. Usagi pointed to the boulder seperating them. They also saw Usagi's nightmare. But this time worse. Ami held Kabuto back.

AMI! GET AWAY!


	5. Saihate

Pretty Girl Is Suffering, But Is Standing Strong

Ami X Kabuto

Sailor Moon X Naruto

Chapter 5

Saihate

They didn't see what had really happened. Of course they didn't understand why Ami would suddenly hold their enemy like that. Ami wanted to run back to them, but Kabuto was holding her back, before she could have responded to him, she felt a sharp but small pain on her arm. She couldn't tell what it was; she didn't have the time to think about it, she fell into his arms, wrapping hers around him to steady herself, her vision going blurry.

* * *

Kabuto held the weapon he used on her, holding her tightly against him, as if never wanting to let go. He felt it, he knew it, but he has to suppress it. Who knows that the monster Orochimaru would do if he found out? He watched as her eyes began to slowly close as he heard the other Senshi screaming her name in heartbroken pain. He held her tightly, knowing the Orochimaru could not see them right now. He didn't want to give her up, at least not yet.

* * *

Around the bonfire Kakashi created everyone was quiet, no one was moving. It was dead silence. Usagi was leaning on Mamoru, while Chibiusa was asleep on her lap. Rei stared intently into the fire, as if trying to see better ordeals, but could find none to lighten her mood. Makoto and Naruto stared into the starry night, both tired from excess use of energy. Minako stared up into the sky, tears about to fall; she quickly covered her face, as if that would stop their fall. No one dare moved, no dared made a sound, the only one who dared to do so was the flames that crackled uncomfortably in the silence, and the rash movements of the flames began to somehow scream at them. Sakura and Ino had finished healing the injuries of everyone and were extremely tired from it. Healing takes a lot out of a ninja. "Why," Usagi whispered, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Why would Ami-chan do that?" She held her knees tight. "Why would she want to go over to that side?" Tears flowed down the senshi's face, Mamoru trying to comfort her. With a growl, Naruto sits back up, glaring at Usagi.

"What, you've given up on her already?!" Usagi looks up at Naruto shocked and confused. Kakashi stares at Naruto intently, watching his movements. "Just because she's on that side doesn't mean she'll never come back!"

"Naruto," Kakashi warned him, however, Naruto won't just let it go.

"Have you guys already given up on her?! I guess you guys aren't that good of friends!" Usagi looks up sharply, as does everyone else. All is quiet again, just the sparks of fire heard around them. Naruto was breathing hard from yelling, something a shinobi shouldn't do, but it was like his words were reaching them. Usagi was replaying them over and over again in her. "Are you guys still friends?!" Naruto yelled at her, his fists shaking erratically. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, bringing her hands to them and wailed, nodding her head.

"I want her back! I want Ami-chan back!" She wailed childishly. Makoto almost felt herself smile as she looked admiringly at the strange blond hair boy. When Usagi had once almost given up being Sailor Moon, it took the injuries of all her friends to make her realize that she has to be Sailor Moon. But now, it took one small boy to make her realize the truth. A small tear fell down Makoto's cheek, whispering, "thank you," to Naruto, who couldn't hear her words but continued to yell at Usagi unending.

* * *

He was really insane; he is insane. Ami laid on a lab table out cold, an IV sticking in her arm. Kabuto was working on a serum; a serum he was going to test on Ami. Sasuke watched as Kabuto made it silently; he grew suspicious. "You're not talking," the Uchiha pointed out bluntly, watching his back emotionlessly. Kabuto faked a chuckle, pushing his glasses up.

"So what?" Kabuto asked, obviously hiding his true desires.

"You're always annoyingly talking, almost trying to get me to leave. What are you thinking?" he asked, strangely curious to Kabuto's suspicious silence. Kabuto only chuckled, pouring in the serum into a needle.

"Now it's not really any of your business, is it now Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto added the honorific, hopefully to annoy Sasuke and make him leave. It didn't work.

"What is it about women that force men to become entranced?" Sasuke scoffed at the thought of him being in love with anyone and left Kabuto who silently let serum slowly drop into the syringe. When it was filled, Kabuto lightly put down the container that held the rest of serum and punched the lab table. He took off his glasses, massaging his temples with one hand, his eye brows knitted. He punched the table hard again and again, until he saw blood coming out from it. He put his glasses back on, the look on his face almost impossible to be real. He positioned the syringe to enter Ami through her arm and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Ami…" It entered inside of her.

* * *

The next day, Usagi's eyes were sore from crying so much from last night, but she was dedicated, she wanted to bring her friend back. Everyone's top priority is Ami.

That night, Kakashi had sent Pakkun out to catch a scent, any scent, related to Orochimaru. When they all had woken up, Pakkun was next to Kakashi, telling him there was somewhat similar smell to Orochimaru's scent, but it could be something, it was their best shot. Typically, it was a cave surrounded by a genjutsu that no one would have been able to notice there was a cave at all. The girls had already transformed and as Kakashi and Sakura had dispelled the illusion, the all quietly crept inside, carefully looking around. Kakashi soon became very wary of their situation, and had quietly said, "crap," forcing everyone to look at him perplexed.

"What's wrong?" Quickly, Kakashi had forced all the girls, excluding Naruto when a group of dead shinobi began to attack them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried in worry for her teacher and almost charged towards them.

"Stop, Sakura." Kakashi ordered firmly, Naruto and him fighting them off. "We'll distract them, go find the girl!" Hesitantly, Sakura nodded with Ino's encouragement and they all took off, into the darkness of the cave.

Of course, there were various traps, Usagi having a very hard time avoiding them, making Rei wish they had just left Usagi. Finally they soon came upon something like an underground ball room, the floor looking like perfect marble and the wall brilliantly decorated. They face the entrance, hearing footsteps coming forward and see Ami, stalking their way. Her eyes were blank, holding nothing, as if she were one of the dead Shinobi. Oblivious to Ami's attitude, Usagi exclaimed Ami's name, running towards her, only to be stopped by Sakura. "Wait a second, Usagi-san," They all watched Ami who soon stopped at the center and crossed her arms against her chest, her pen glowing a dark blue, instead of that innocent blue color. They immediately what she was about to do

"Dark Power," she threw her hands to the side, a dark flash surrounding her monstrously, "make-up!" The transformation was similar to Ami's usual transformation, except the colors were a darker blue and wicked with ruined bows. Her tiara was almost a thorn-like crown on her forehead, but not in a way it would hurt her. She stood before her friends and her right hand goes stiff, and surrounding her arm was ice, which slowly formed into a sword, unlike like soft, aquatic harp she would form.

"A-Ami-chan?" Usagi stuttered stunned by her dear friend's appearance. It scared Usagi to think that the innocent girl they know as Ami could be someone who looks so malicious. Coming out slowly from behind Ami was Kabuto, who was smirking triumphantly at Usagi.

"Now Ami-san, we must be rid of them or else these bad people will hurt your friends," Kabuto whispers into Ami's ear, lightly touching her neck, as if it would send chills down the now emotionless girl's spine. Quickly, Ami attacks them all at once; send shards of ice in their direction. Ami had somewhat ripped Makoto's glove, missing the skin by so little. Ami came straight for Usagi, who was still stunned from shock, and attempted to cut her, when Minako pushed Usagi out of the way and took the cutting blow instead.

"Usagi!" Minako screamed in pain from the cut and glared at her leader. "Wake up! This is no time to be standing around!" Usagi shook her head and tried her best to look shaken as she forced her scepter to appear. Holding it tight in her hands she spun around, her target being Ami.

"Moon Healing," Makoto and Sakura held onto Ami to keep her from moving, in the background Ino and Rei were fighting Kabuto. "Acti-" Usagi was cut off when Makoto came hurling towards her and both had crashed into the beautifully sculpted wall. Ami literally threw Sakura towards Kabuto who in turn, pushed Ino aside and the two collided forcefully into the wall and fainted.

"Sakura-san," Makoto cried and went after Kabuto, tagging with Rei, who sent a kick hurling towards Ami. As Ami flew across the room, Minako was back on her feet, backhanding Ami back to Rei. Rei prepared to send a fire attack to her friends, but was pushed away by Kabuto and had caught Ami, putting her back on her feet. Quickly, while the two were settling back, Makoto emitted a powerful shockwave to Kabuto, but was avoided and damaged the marble ground. Kabuto was immediately in Makoto's face and had punched her powerfully in the stomach and Makoto coughed out blood, she was out. Usagi tried to trap Kabuto in her tiara, but deflected by Ami as she was kicked by a wounded Minako. Rei tried to spark at Kabuto after knocking Makoto out, but during that time, she never noticed when Ami slashed against the wind again, throwing shards of ice at Minako who avoided, but had hit Rei in the side, blood seeping out from the white clothes. Rei screamed in pain accidentally distracting Minako, which gave Kabuto the chance to attack Minako by throwing her in the air and kicking her down on the ground. Ami stalked to Rei, Usagi coming in between, holding her hands out to protect Rei from Ami's next attack.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei screamed as Ami had pelted them with shards. Usagi fell staring at Ami, tears trailing down her face as she watched her now emotionless friend stalk towards Rei again.

"Ami," Usagi breathed, "chan," Ami had already knocked Rei out.

* * *

Kabuto walked towards Ami, holding her hand in some kind of affection. "Good work Ami-san," without a word, Ami looked towards the fainted Usagi, replaying her leader's fall in her. She turned to Rei, calling out to their leader as she fell. To Minako and Makoto, she saw how mercilessly Kabuto had thrown them both to unconsciousness. She returned her memory back to Usagi before the fight and saw her innocent friend's joy to just see her. Kabuto jumped away from Ami, the girl turned to Kabuto, her face filled with pain as she bit her lip and shut her eyes tight.

"Kabuto-san," Ami whispered, the sword disappearing and the malicious aura returned to a saddened pure life, "Why, how could you?" Kabuto only smirked.

"So it had worn out, I was hoping it wouldn't have disappeared so soon." Ami's eyes had widened her mouth slightly agape. "I guess this means you won't obey us anymore and I now have to kill you." Kabuto nonchalantly pulled out a kunai, with a somewhat sadistic smirk. Ami shut her eyes, as she cried, she charged at him; slowly he closed his eyes and Ami gasped. Her stomach stained with blood now, but it was not her own. Kabuto smiled sadly at her, they both fell, and Ami looked down at their hands, Kabuto's stomach pierced with his own kunai inside him. "I wish I never had to say that to you," Ami held onto Kabuto as his chin was leaned on her shoulder. "We learned how to bring you here from a woman near by. Tell her, 'Kaesu,' you tell her that and she'll send you and your friends home." Weakly he lifted his hand, stroking Ami's hair, her body returning to her clothes to her lightly ruined school uniform. "I wish, however, that I was a little bit more selfless, that way, I could have kept you," Ami's eyes widen, before she could respond, he was taken away from her by the boy who had the monster take her.

"You," she began, he turned around as if ignoring her.

"The bastard who brought you here, he'll never find out, he'll think that blonde idiot looking guy did this." He said to her helping up Kabuto, "you better get back, otherwise, this guy will definitely die." Ami bit her lip and cried as quietly as possible. She looked back up and the boy and Kabuto were gone.

"Kabuto-san," Ami whispered, holding her chest tightly, "oh, Kabuto-san…" Kakashi and Naruto had found her.

* * *

_Three years later…_

"Ami-chan!" A blue haired girl turned around to see Usagi catching up to her, both in their high school uniform. "Hey, did you hear about Minako's debut?!" Usagi asks enthusiastically and Ami smiled brightly.

"Yes, I did! I can't wait for her first video! Do you remember what her song is called?" Ami asked smiling brightly, the two gossiping about their own best friend.

"I heard she titled it, 'Saihate'!" Ami smiled sadly now, but she nodded. Usagi smiled sadly along with her. "Gomenasai, Ami-chan, but she dedicated it completely to you." Ami nodded and her smile changed, it was reminiscence.

"I hope he's okay over there," Ami looked into the sky, Usagi laughed a bit.

"Of course he is," Usagi held her best friend's hand, "he was really loyal to you, wasn't he?" Ami smiled happily nodding her head.

"Yes he did," They both looked into the sky; sing the words together, softly, Usagi's voice honest and pure. Ami's voice is of a pretty girl who is no longer suffering.

"_How is it over there?"

* * *

_

A/N: I know it seems fast paced, but I was trying my best to finish this as soon as possible. But thank you for the long support, I'm sorry to have made you all suffer over this. ^_^'

I also have forgotten about Luna and Artemis so; just pretend their part was never in it. I'm sorry.

The thing about why Kabuto and Ami were able to beat two ninjas and four girls in a skirt is because of the syringe injection from Kabuto. Ami is usually gentle and we can see that through the way she talks. The syringe in technically the drug that boosts Ami's adrenaline, making her use all her abilities to the fullest.

I was originally supposed to add the lady who was going to send them back, but then that would have been unnecessary. I apologize for this last chapter to not be as good. I want to also apologize for not checking grammar errors; but it was because I wanted to hurry with the ending of this story. So I'm sorry it's very short and I'm sorry that I didn't do as well as I wanted to for this story.

This story was based of a music video of the two.

Saihate is somewhat the perfect song for Ami to sing to Kabuto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon/ Naruto or the song Saihate.


End file.
